


It's the Little Things [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Character of Color, F/M, Genderswap, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: A week in the life of Lucille Hobbs, DSS Agent.





	It's the Little Things [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's the Little Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/202917) by [Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/FatF/It's%20the%20Little%20Things.mp3) | 16:35 | 11.6 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Good Form_ by Nicki Minaj

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
